


Jason's Halloween

by miagirl3



Series: Robin's Past [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Drinking, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Minor Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, October Prompt Challenge, Protective Dick Grayson, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: The bat boys are going trick or treating, but somethings not right with Jason.Day 3 October 2018





	Jason's Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Going trick-or-treating a bit older than is “acceptable” (optional: while drunk)

**Third Person**

Jason was not doing well. This entire year at the mansion, home, he reminded himself, has been a wreck. It was his first year being back at the mansion since he came back alive and he was still trying to cope with it.

He already knew that around any type of holiday him and Dick celebrated before he died left him with a weird feeling. It just feels like everything is different. Tim tries to get along with him, Damien doesn’t try to start a fight by calming he’s the birth son, Bruce mainly work in the cave or at the office, but Dick. Dick was the hardest on him. It always feels like he’s walking on eggshells. That if he mentions something or tries to do something they use to do that Jason would explode, and he hated that the most.

Jason knew he didn’t do it out of pity. If there was one thing a bat hated more then the Joker it was pity. No, this was just Dick not knowing what to do.

Jason was happy to get the year over with, even if it is already the end of October. He used to love Halloween so much as a kid. It was easier to get money for his dad and even he was able to indulge and wear a mask to knock on the doors and get some free candy.

Then he became Robin and met Dick who, after finding out he wasn’t that bad of a kid, went with him to celebrate all of the things like Christmas and Halloween. Bruce was there for the important ones, but Halloween was below him, or well that’s what Jason thought that Bruce thought.

So, when on the day before Halloween Dick come bursting in his room that we have to go shopping for costumes to go trick or treating in he just groaned with his head in his pillow. He was truly hoping to avoid this one. He tried to just go back to sleep, but Dick just dragged him out of bed and demand that he goes with them.

Once he was dressed and ready for the day he joined everyone else in the dining room for breakfast. “Why do I have to go with you guys any way,” Jason asked them.

“because it’s Damien’s first Halloween with us,” Dick told him. The whole ‘it’s also my first one since I died, came back alive, and then I went on a killing sphere, but I’m good now and I’m here’ went unsaid, but both older boys noticed it.

Once everyone was fed they went out to get their costumes, Jason was fully against it. Once that was done they put them away for tomorrow.

**XXXXTIMESKIPXXXX**

It was the next day and everyone was dressed in their costumes. Damien was a Penguin thanks to a onesie, how Dick convinced him to wear it, the world will never know. Tim was dressed as one of the knights of the round table. Dick was dressed as Aladdin. Last was Jason, who was dressed as a greaser guy from the 1960’s.

**(All costume Ideas go to Spirt Halloween and Party City)**

Dick was rushing everyone out the door, but Jason was staying towards the back of the group, hoping Dick didn’t notice the flask he bought with him.

Jason had a plan. He filled the flask with the strongest alcohol he could fine and then he was supposed to slowly drink it as the night went on. The plans changed when barely made it to the first house and Jason could fill the he already drank at least half of it and was starting to feel the buzz in the back of his head that lets him know that he’s getting drunk.

The entire time they were driving to get to the spot to trick or treat, anytime anyone bought up how Dick and Jason would do something both boys avoided it like the plague.

Jason really wanted to talk to Dick about it, but also, he didn’t want to do anything now in front of the two younger boys.

As everyone, but Jason was collecting their free candy form door to door Jason was trying to finish off everything in his flask.

When he could feel it was empty he went to put it back in his jacket, but lucky him, Dick had caught him.

“JASON! Really,” Dick yelled at him, while ripping the flask from his hand.

“Hey! Give that back,” Jason yelled at him as he was reaching for his empty flask.

“Were you drinking this entire time,” Dick asked him as he smelled the flask.

“It not your business,” Jason told him, grammar slightly off.

“It is when we’re surrounded by children,” Dick said while gesturing to all the kids trick or treating and their two little brothers coming back from the house they just finished.

“It’s nothing,” Jason tried again.

“It’s not nothing. Be on your best be careful,” at this he got a look from the gunslinger, “I mean it. Don’t let Tim and Damien know your drunk and we’re going to have a long talk about this when you wake up in the morning,” Dick told him while walking towards the other two.

“Wha bout mai flask,” Jason asked him in his drunken state.

“You’ll get it back later.”

“What was that about,” Tim asked Dick.

“It was nothing. Let’s go to the next house,” Dick told him while pushing the two towards the next house. Once he saw them walk away he turned towards Jason with a worried look on his face. At the same time Tim turned around to look between both of his older brothers with a worried expression.

By the time they were done for the night Jason was starting to feel the effects of a hangover, but when he told Dick they could talk he refused until everyone had a full night of sleep.

It was the morning when Dick woke Jason up again, the only difference was that he gave Jason some Tylenol for a headache with a glass of water and set Jason’s flask on his bedside table.

“Once your awake we can talk,” he was told as he took the pill and stretched.

Once Dick noticed Jason was fully awake he started. “mind telling me why you decided to get drunk in the presence of our little brothers, not to mention while we were all trying to have a good time,” Dick asked him.

“It’s because this year sucked,” Jason told him. No matter how old he is or much he changed he could never keep anything from the one person he always told everything to.

“Jason, I know this is the first year you’ve been back since you came back to life and became stable. I also know that I’ve been kind of walking on eggshells around you when certain times come up,” Jason snorted at that, “but we do have to talk this out. It was all good, before you decided to get drunk over it.”

“It’s just. I never bought it up because I could never find a good time. It’s just, while I was gone Bruce gained Tim, you moved in, then I came back to life and saw he had Tim. I saw the two of you happy and though maybe everyone was better off without me so I left, but I could never stop myself from checking in on you guys. So, when I see Bruce one again took in another runt and I still wasn’t there I didn’t know what to do, not to mention all of the effects my mind was still going through from the Lazarus pit.”

“Then Bruce found out I was alive, he dragged you into it and I ended up moving back. Lots of things are still done the same, but I could notice some different ones and I know that it was because there were now three boys instead of none. And you just walking on eggshells made everything worse when any sort of holiday came around. Then it was Halloween and I didn’t know what to do. I was going to avoid it, but you wouldn’t let me and now we’re here,” Jason gestured to his room, while being close to breaking down into tears.

Dick bought his brother into a hug, which broke Jason’s dam, “Jason I’m sorry that we didn’t talk about this sooner. I’m sorry that we ended up to the point of you going back to bad habits. I’m especially sorry for being a bad brother.”

“But you aren’t a bad brother. The best in fact, even now you’re the best,” Jason tried to reassure him.

“Thanks Jay, but next time you want to get drunk from us being stupid at least talk to me first.”

“I can’t promise anything.”

They both laughed knowing that they were both happy to not have that heavy weight on their chest anymore.


End file.
